Ganondorf meets the people of New York
by Da Guy
Summary: Ganondorf has found a way into our world and so have Zelda and Link. Now they must go and stop him. Rated R for violence at the end. Please R


Here's my short story. Ganondorf has found a way to get to our world and is going to do so. Zelda and Link found out and too found a way to get to our world. They do so before Ganondorf and prepare to battle him after mixing into the crowd. It's short but has an…interesting ending. Please read and review if it's possible to review. And I don't own any of the Zelda stuff and I'm sorry if I copied anyone's idea by accident. Enjoy.  
  
Zelda sat in a small coffee shop in the middle of busy Manhattan. She squirmed in her new clothes, a short black skirt that exposed much of her legs, and a short sleeved shirt that showed her belly button. She had her hair around her ears to cover up their elvish look, so she would not attract attention. Link sat opposite her in completely opposite clothes. He wore extremely baggy jeans, which covered up his sword and a large black T-shirt.  
  
"Get used to your clothes," Link said quietly as he took a sip of his coffee. "Ah," he yelped as he pulled it away. "This stuffs hot."  
  
"Can't take a little hot drink." She then took a sip from her own. She screamed and tossed the cup onto the ground. The glass coffee cup shattered on the hard tiled floor, spilling its contents all over. The other people in the shop looked over at her, and stared in confusion. She gave a faint smile as she went and picked up the shattered cup. A waitress walked over and stared at the mess in despair. She then turned to Zelda.  
  
"That will cost 15 dollars," she said as she mopped up the coffee. Link pulled out a leather wallet and handed her two green bills. They had gotten the money and the clothes from a scout they had placed in this dimension before them. She took them and continued cleaning up the mess. Link and Zelda stayed quiet until the waitress was gone.  
  
"Oh, it's not hot," Link, said mockingly as he stared at Zelda. His expression than changed to that of scorn. "What are you trying to do, expose us? One more thing like that and we'll get caught and won't be able to stop Ganondorf." At the mention of the name of the evil king, Zelda shuddered.  
  
"I can't wait to kill that ape," she said angrily. "Once he comes through that portal—." She stopped and sat there. They stayed in the coffee shop for a little longer before they left into the busy Manhattan street. The couple from Hyrule stared in fascination as the things the humans here called cars drove by. They arrived at the appointed site, were the dark king would appear at two o'clock precisely. It was by a bay, which housed a large vessel with the word Intrepid printed on the side.  
  
"So this is were Ganondorf is supposed to make his appearance?" Zelda asked Link as she looked at the bay in which large metal boats sailed around with no apparent power source.  
  
"Yeah," Link said as he too stared in awe at the technology of the people that surrounded them. "This is were the portal is supposed to have been made." He then took a brief pause. "The technology of these people is amazing."  
  
"I know," Zelda said quietly. She then suddenly banged her fist on the rail they were leaning on. "Why in the name of Din did Ganondorf have to find a way to escape?" Zelda said quite loudly. Some of the passer buyers looked at her as if she was crazy and continued to go about their business. Link gave her a glare that said everything. He then glanced at the watch he had on.  
  
"Five minutes he said as he squirmed around uneasily. He gripped the handle of his sword in preparation of his coming combat with the evil king.  
  
"We'll do fine," Zelda said soothingly. "We're going to defeat that bastard."  
  
"What do you mean we?" Link asked. "I'm the one that's going to be fighting him. You just seal him in again." A beeping noise from the alarm on his watch told them that Ganondorf was now in this world. "He's here. Look for suspicious looking people." They started to walk around together fore a few minutes in search of Ganondorf. Finally, they found him.  
  
"There he is," Zelda, said as she pointed to a tall man whose face was shrouded by a cloak. Then suddenly the man cast off his cloak revealing his identity. Link was about to draw his sword when he stopped at hearing the dark man's voice.  
  
"I shall kill you all!" he screamed, as he stood up tall.  
  
"He's an Arab suicide bomber," one of the New Yorker's yelled. "Let's get him." He then pulled out a handgun and fired at the unusually tall man. Many of the other New Yorker's followed suit and began plastering Ganondorf with bullets. Some of them even had illicit sub machine guns which they emptied their ammo into the evil king. Even the police officers in the area opened fire on him. Within moments the once most evil man in Hyrule was reduced to a shredded mess of blood, flesh, and bones. When they were out of ammo, the New Yorker's went back to the regular business. Zelda and Link just stood there in shock that these people killed their most feared enemy in a few moments.  
  
"Wow," Link said slowly. "I guess we didn't have to worry about the fate of these people after all." He then started walking back to the location of the portal that would get them back to Hyrule. Zelda followed, relieved. 


End file.
